


'Til Death Do Us Apart

by fcllencngels



Series: Sheith Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Day 6: Galra Keith/Dark Shiro, Death Threats, M/M, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Day 6: Galra Keith/Dark ShiroKeith finds out that Shiro isn't quite right, and he doesn't know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys follow my tumblr, you guys should know how terrible today's fic is going to be. I'm also not too comfortable with the topic, so yeah.

Keith couldn’t breathe.

* * *

 

The morning had been normal. Keith had wandered back to bed in the early morning, curling up against Shiro’s side until a single prosthetic arm had draped over his side. He had laid quietly, listening to his boyfriend’s easy breathing, until the arm had begun to glow a faint purple. It hadn’t hurt, and Keith had looked at it with a sort of fascination. He knew that the Galra tech was far more advanced than anything they had at Earth, and yet Pidge seemed able to be able to use it to her, and honestly their advantage. Letting a finger trace over the groove of Shiro’s fingers, he had smiled as Shiro’s fingers had come towards his face, most likely to stroke his cheek or trail around his jaw.

Instead, the strong fingers had wrapped around his throat, and Keith had turned to look at Shiro with confusion when suddenly his throat was being squeezed, and it felt like his windpipe was being crushed.

“Shiro.” He had gasped out, freezing as sickly, amber yellow eyes had met his own, instead of the beautiful grey he was so used to. How had a beautiful morning come to this? What had gone wrong?

_Galra._

The thought chilled his veins, but the asphyxiation had made it hard to breathe, to think, and Keith’s mind had been foggy as he attempted to fight back against the Black Paladin. Shiro hadn’t budged an inch, and those glowing fingers had never stopped their assault. How the hell had Shiro lost control after so many months? Had he even lost control?

It took everything in Keith’s power to not black out as the itch in his lungs turned into a wildfire.

The lack of air was burning his lungs, and as he stared up at the glowing yellow eyes, the sense of impending doom settled in his veins. His body revolted, trying to draw in a breath, causing him to choke, thrashing violently under Shiro’s grip. The older male only let out a lazy smile, as if he was enjoying the fact that the life was dripping out of Keith’s face.

Finally making a final attempt to fight back, Keith feebly raised an arm. After the last mission, he knew the only place where Shiro was vulnerable, the only place where he would be able to make any sort of damage to free himself. He shouldn’t do it, but it was either this or death.

He dug his fingers into Shiro’s side, into the still healing wound he had managed to gain when fighting against the Galra only a week before. He winced as the all too familiar voice let out a low moan of pain, and Keith could feel blood on his fingers from where he had broken skin, reopening the wound. The hands around his throat loosened, and he drew in a shaky breath, letting the haze in his mind slowly fade away.

Shiro had – no, this monster – had fallen backwards clutching at his sides, hissing in pain. Keith sat up groggily, wondering what the _hell_ he was supposed to do.

* * *

 

Reaching to the dresser, Keith fished around, before feeling the handle of a familiar knife. It was the only thing on this ship that had managed to make it all the way from earth to the castle, one of the few things that was actually his. Drawing his weapon, he inched towards the other, blade extended. He had never been able to take Shiro in a fight, but hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.

“Who are you?” He managed to ask, his eyes narrowing. He hadn’t seen the figure move since he had managed to push him away, and he silently prayed that he hadn’t killed his boyfriend.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw him move, those strange eyes meeting his own. It almost felt as if those eyes were searching him, digging down to the depths of his soul as they stayed in this tense eye-lock. If Keith concentrated hard enough, he thought he could see the grey iris’, hidden under thick layers of honey. _What the hell was going on?_

“Who are you?” Keith asked again, his voice low.

“Shiro.” The smile hadn’t seemed to have faded from the other’s lips, unsettling Keith. If anything, the fact that he was bleeding out should have caused some sort of pain. But other than his original reaction, he seemed to be fine.

Keith visibly tensed, before glaring. ‘Shiro’s’ voice was strange, familiar, but twinged with a bit of malice. If Keith hadn’t known any better, he would have just assumed that Shiro had just been annoyed with him, or frustrated with the team. But his Shiro wouldn’t be like this. He wouldn’t just sit there on _their_ bed, bleeding and giving him that frustrating smile.

“I’m not playing games.” Keith finally said.

“Neither am I Keith.” The acknowledgement made him shiver, but he wasn’t done yet. “You’ve just been too naïve to notice. You and everyone in Voltron. Who makes the Galra’s Champion their leader?”

The cackling coming from Shiro was inhumane, and Keith couldn’t help but cringe away. It was the truth, but Shiro had always been a leader, even when he had come down in an alien ship, tied down by scientists. They had never doubted his leadership, even Keith, who knew so much more than the other paladins would ever know.

“I’ll kill you.” Keith said, his hunting knife glinting from the fluorescent lights above.

Shiro let out a laugh then, his arm flaming purple. “I’m afraid not.” He cooed. Suddenly he shot up, running towards Keith in speeds that Shiro had never managed to reach. A blur of purple invaded his vision and Keith let out a scream as pain shot through his side, as blood gushed through a wound that Shiro, _his Shiro,_ had made. Pain dragged him unconscious, letting him hear only three words, followed by a disgusting laugh.

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com](http://fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com)


End file.
